nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mandarin Village
Dimitalen, the creation of the village, I prefer to leave this up to you. Just tell me how many streetnames you need, and I will fill them in gradually once you decided how to outline your new village. It 'll be fun ! 10:44, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :Okay, I'll make you a small map this afternoon. In fact, in need 4''' or '''5 street names, of which 2 Avenues, and 2-3 Streets (Road or something similar is possible too). 10:47, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::My suggestions: * Empire avenue * Princess avenue * Eppink square * Mandarin park lane * Cul-de-sac Cresson ::Tell me if you want me to change something. 11:34, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :::Sounds great, and very original. What would you like to be the theme of Mandarin Village? 11:40, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Original, I dare not say (...) I prefer standing on giants shoulders! What to you mean by "theme" ? 11:45, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Well, Artista is an artistic neighborhood, TQ is about trade, Bayside is a residential coastal neighborhood, Little Frisco is about peace and hippies. Most of our neighborhoods have a "theme", something they work around. 11:49, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::And if you make it the neigborhood where the different departments are located ? Governing or something similar ? 11:50, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::I guess that wouldbe government indeed, but we have already got such a place: Downtown. 11:54, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::What about the area where visitors from abroad are welcomed for the traditional Lovian ''whining and dining, where they learn to know Lovian way of living, where most of the accomodation (hotels and restaurants) are ? If you prefer anothe theme, let me know and I'll think about this one. 11:59, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Sounds lovely!! 12:02, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :Okay then, lets roll the ball 12:03, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::Great, I'll start soon with the map, I just have to finish the Artista seal and flag. 12:08, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :::Lars, I can't use a dead-end road in the map, so could you change cul-de-sac Cresson into something else? 13:08, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::::What about Cresson Crescent ? 13:18, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :::::You surprize me time after time 13:19, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::You surprize me even more . BTW, should the first patisserie open its doors today ? 13:25, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Oh! That would be great! I think the king -his home isn't so far- shall come here a lot! 13:27, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Flag and seal Do you like them Lars? Or shall I make new ones? 19:08, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :What a nice surprize on a beautiful frosty wednesday morning in february. It looks great, reminds me of something but can't remember what. Thnks a billion. BTW, do you know what's going on at Adlibita? I do not speak Romanian as you know, but I am curious (as you know ) 06:30, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::I'm glad you like them :) ::About Adlib; I thought it was just inactive right there. Further on, PetruD and some Adlibitans had made a Wikipedia article on UWN, which was great, but they had to delete it according to Wikipedia. They removed it to RoWikicity. That's what I know that is going on in Adlibita. 11:46, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::It'll be activer in april, I'm not the only want with a hard period there.. Alexandru 15:26, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Request for some help I'd like to have a nice logo for the hotel and I was thinking of the initials LK, but with the L'' in the opposite direction, like the sign of Rolls Royce or the first ''B in ABBA. But if someone has a better idea, fay ce que voudras. BTW what happened to my signature ? Is there some administrator wanting to play with me ? 15:51, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :I think you forget to check the box under the preferences. 16:17, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::I'm pretty sure this was not wat I had put in my signature. But it doest not matter, if someone wants to play games, I do not have a problem with it. I'll give it another try and see what it brings: 16:37, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::: 16:39, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Eppinck Square Ik had de afbeelding 360 px gemaakt om te verwijzen anar de 360° van een panoramisch zicht. Maar als je vindt dat het zo beter is, ga ik vanzelfsprekend akkoord. 16:38, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :Het was erg mooi, maar rekte de gebouwen iets te veel uit. 16:43, 11 March 2008 (UTC) ::Would you, with the help of your friends, find a solution to add pictures of our houses or whatever in the properties without enlarging the spaces ? This might look more tempting for visitors. 16:49, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :::That would cause several problems: :::# It would become 'chaotic' I think. :::# There is no system of adding pictures without enlarging them. :::# The page would become harder to load for many users. ::: 17:29, 11 March 2008 (UTC) ::::OK, suggestion dismissed. Thnks. 17:39, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Railway Halt Do you like the railway halt Aesop? Pierlot McCrooke Halle 11:30, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :Don't you ? 13:41, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::I do Pierlot McCrooke Halle 13:52, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::Well,than there is at least 2 users who like it. BTW why do you call yourself now Pierlot McCrooke Halle ? I doubt if English speaking visitors can pronounce your surname. 14:02, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::: It is only my Ondertekening Pierlot McCrooke Halle 14:04, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::: I see, I kind of like it, this combination from two different languages. BTW ondertekening means signature in English. 14:11, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::Ok Pierlot McCrooke Halle 14:16, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Chinatown I think many people know that mandarin is a dialect of Chinese language. Is that some sort of reference of China, or it means that Mandarin Village is something like Lovian Chinatown? :That's a good one. There are no indications that it is a Chinatown (apart from the name). Also, Noble City has a relatively low number of Asian people. Too little to sustain an entire Chinatown. Clymene is our Chinatown I believe :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:33, December 25, 2012 (UTC) :Clymene is a chinastate, not a chinatown. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 07:35, December 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Hahaha :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:35, December 26, 2012 (UTC) ::No, Sofasi is the Chinatown. Adoha has a more tourist-y and so more international (probably more American) culture. 77topaz (talk) 10:38, December 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, probably :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:44, December 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 13:36, December 28, 2012 (UTC) :::Topaz is right. ''' Happy65 ' Talk CNP ' 11:43, December 29, 2012 (UTC)